powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
Earth (or Sol III) is the third planet of the Solor system, located in the Milky Way Galaxy, and is the homeworld of the Human species. In the history of the universe, Earth has proved a focal point of galatic events and often the battleground of the ongoing war of good and evil. History The planet formed 4.54 billion years ago. According to Zordon, the war between good and evil began some "millions" of years ago, apparently after the formation of Earth. During that period, sorcerers called the Morphing Masters set a chest out to sea containing twin Power Eggs. 150 million BCE, the Quantasaurus Rex and its Quantum Controller arrive from the 30th century and remain dormant until the arrival of Wes Collins, Eric Myers, and Commandocon arrive taking the zord back to the year 2001. In 65 million BCE, the dinosaurs were eradicated by an asteroid carrying the Dino Gems. History (Super Sentai) In the universe of Super Sentai, the history of Earth is rather similar to the actual history of Earth, but there are many differences. In particular, there are many different points within Earth's own history where multiple possibilities could have occurred over certain world events. The Extinction of the Dinosaurs Dinosaurs lived on the Earth as a dominant species millions of years ago. However, how they lived and died differs dependent on the Sentai world. The variance of histories between Super Sentai series made continuity errors evident when Gokaiger was aired. *In Zyuranger, dinosaurs and ancient humans lived together until the alliance of Witch Bandora and Great Satan nearly annihilated both species. The dinosaurs went extinct while six humans went into a state of cryogenic suspension until Bandora rose once again. *In Abaranger, dinosaurs never lived alongside humans, nor did they go extinct. Instead, the arrival of a meteor that presumably wiped the dinosaurs out instead sent all of them to a parallel universe where they evolved into both the Blastosaurs and the humanoid forms of the Saurians while fighting an unending struggle against the Invasion Garden Evolian, who arrived within the meteor and evolved to fight and attempt to conquer this parallel world. *In Boukenger, a mysterious alien being known as Hyde Gene arrived on Earth to prove itself as the strongest being on the planet. The creature created powerful insect-like creatures which ultimately proved stronger and annihilated the dinosaurs, upon which it entered a dormant sleep for the next race to rise up and prove it's superiority so it could find the strongest among them, if it existed, to merge with and make part of itself. *In Go-Onger, a being from an alternate "Braneworld" dimension known as a Horonderthal invaded "Dino World" (a nickname for the actual Earth of this dimension at the time) leading to dinosaurs attacking each other relentlessly, making them go extinct. When humanity became the dominant species of this dimension, the name was likewise changed to "Human World". Ancient Civilizations and Technology As the human race rose to emerge as the dominant species of Earth, they acquired many tools and means to use to further develop their civilizations along. *In Goggle V, many notable ancient civilizations existed and thrived throughout Earth, such as Atlantis, Egypt, Lemuria and the civilizations of Asia and Mesoamerica. However, Deathdark, an organization that has existed within the shadows, used it's own technology and influence to lead to the fall of many of these civilizations while continuing to exist to modern day. *In Turboranger, there existed a civilization of fairies who lived alongside humanity twenty-thousand years ago, both of whom worked together to face down and defeat the beings of the Hundred Boma Tribes and drive them underground. *In Dairanger, there existed three notable civilizations in China 8,000 years ago within the Daos Empire: the Dai, the Sharma and the Gorma. The Dai and Gorma fought one another for five thousand of those years until both ultimately disappeared, leaving the Sharma as the dominant tribe. *In Ohranger, the ancient civilizations of Pangaea 600 million years ago (prior to even the dinosaurs) created the mechanical being known as Bacchus Wrath, who rebelled against it's creators and fought with humanity until being repelled into space by the King Ranger and the abilities of "Super Power". *In Gingaman, there emerged three-thousand years ago warriors from the Ginga Forest, who were empowered by "Starbeasts" (alien animals from other worlds who ultimately came to Earth) and stopped an invasion by the Space Pirates Balban by sealing them within the Earth itself. The civilization was forced into hiding to protect their secrets and stop another revival of the space beings. *Many ancient civilizations of note exist within Boukenger, of which they have left many artifacts of power known as "Precious" which would cause both good and bad dependent on whom they fall in the hands of. The two most notable are Lemuria, which fell one-hundred thousand years prior leaving behind only it's princess and the Ashu Tribe, a bizarre evolution from humanity which inspired many myths and legends. *In Gekiranger, a powerful martial arts style known as "Beast Fist" drove it's ten creators to war four-thousand years ago after the three evil ones killed their mentor, with the seven noble warriors driving back the three who wished to use the power utilizing the hatred and evil of man. By the end of the war, the evil trio and their followers were sealed away, while the seven good warriors sacrificed their humanity to become like the animals they fought with the power of. *In Goseiger, there had been a war between the Gosei Angels and Earth-destroying monsters known as the Yuumanjuu ten-thousand years ago. After the sealing of the Yuumanjuu, one of the Gosei Angels, Brajira, went mad with the concept of saving Earth with himself as it's leader, killing his teammates and being forced into modern times as punishment, where the time trip mutating his appearance. Recent Historical Conflicts Many of the events that would ultimately affect modern times did not just occur thousands of years ago; many of the effects and influences of other battles occurred in periods within the last hundreds to a thousand years prior to current times. *In Kakuranger, a hidden war occurred between the ninja of Japan and the armies of Youkai occurred four-hundred years prior, with five legendary heroes sealing their leader and the forces within a cave to never be opened. While certain ninja continued to protect the cave up to recent times, others lost track of their heritage, unknowing of the danger locked within. *In Gaoranger, a civilization who lived in harmony with one-hundred Power Animals (sentient machine-like animals) fought a war with demonic, polluting Orgs, ultimately leading to nearly all animals being lost throughout the world and five warriors making the Animarium and it's guardian, Tetomu rise above the clouds to protect them as the Orgs were defeated. A sixth would make an even greater sacrifice in order to prevent the force from taking the sacred land. *In Magiranger, a secret war was waged between the magic users of Magitopia and the underground demons of Infershia, lasting up through fifteen years prior when a Saint created a seal to prevent them from coming to the surface, yet becoming infected with darkness and becoming it's greatest warrior in the process. *In Shinkenger, the emperor of Japan ordained five clans who mastered the powers of "Modikara" (an energy utilizing Japanese words for power) to fight and protect the land from the invasion of the Gedoshuu of the Sanzu River three hundred years ago. The war continued on through many generations until the 17th seemed to stop their leader, Dokoku Chimatsuri, with great sacrifice. Alien Contact With Earth Unlike actual Earth, the Super Sentai universe has had contact with various alien civilization, from the friendly to the hostile. *In Denziman and Sun Vulcan, the planet known as the Denzi Star was destroyed three-thousand years prior by an alien force known as the Vader Clan. A piece of Denzi Star, which became the island of Denzi Land, landed on Earth with several survivors of the planet who ultimately mingled within humanity, with a single being, a robot dog known as IC left to reawaken when the Vader Clan arrived on Earth. **After the defeat of the Vader Clan, Queen Hedrian, a member of the invading force, became a member of the Machine Empire Black Magma, where her most loyal soldier, Amazon Killer, would join the forces. *In Bioman, a war on the Bio Star ultimately destroyed the planet leaving behind two rival android life forms: Peebo and Silva. Peebo eventually came to Earth where he showered Bio-Particles five-hundred years prior onto five people, of which the six descendents would eventually be called into battle when a threat to Earth emerged that bot it and Silva would be involved within. *In Changeman, the human race unknowingly had aliens living among them who were refugees of the Gozma Empire, a massive invading force that had conquered hundreds of worlds. One in particular, who would be allied with the Earth Defense Force protecting the planet, would ultimately discover the means of the planet to fight back against the Gozma through the mysterious Earth Force and five soldiers under his battalion. *In Flashman, five human children were abducted by space bounty hunters in the year 1966 to be studied and utilized by the Reconstructive Empire Mess. Unknown to Earth, the children were ultimately saved by aliens from the five Flash planets, where they would be raised and trained until the day Mess made their move on Earth itself, even with the biological impact of being raised on an alien world would do to them. *In Fiveman, the technology of humanity was advanced to the point that by 1970, humanity was not merely headed into space but to the point of having a means to terraform distant planets for human habitat. In this case, humanity's first contact was not on Earth but on the planet Seedon, where Dr. Hoshikawa and his wife were attacked by the Silver Imperial Army Zone and their five children were forced to be sent back to Earth where they were to be raised on their own and trained for the day Zone would come to Earth to conquer it. *Oddly, first contact in Carranger didn't occur in the far past nor were aliens hiding amidst humanity: it actually occurred in present day 1996 when Dapp of the recently destroyed planet Hazard discovered the five who possessed the power of Kurumagic (a magic-like power that emanates from five car-shaped constellations through a Hazardian) and utilized them to face the marauders of the Bowzock. *In Gingaman, Earth was initially invaded 3,000 years in the past with the arrival of two factions: the Starbeasts (aliens similar to animals) of several different worlds as well as the Space Pirates Balban. Upon reaching the Ginga Forest, five knights allied with the alien animals to defeat and lock away the Balban, keeping the alliance for the millenia to come while protecting their forest from the Balban's revival. *In Timeranger, alien contact has yet to occur with Earth, but it had already happened by a thousand years in the future, to the point that factions on both sides, including a member of the Timeranger, are alien in nature. While not a true contact, both sides take part in the war in the present which occurs through the length of this series. *In Hurricaneger, first contact between Earth and space occurs by way of a secret war between the ninjas of our world and the Universal Ninja Group Jakanja, an alliance of space ninjas who wish to awaken a malevolent force on Earth to control it and cause the destruction of the planet. *The Invasion Garden Evolian of Abaranger is technically an alien life form evolved from microbes which arrived on the meteor that struck Earth creating Dino World; however, they had no bearing on Earth due to evolving and existing only in Dino Earth prior to the series. *In Dekaranger, a society of aliens from throughout the universe have already made this planet it's home, but that includes those legally on the planet and those on it for illegal or evil means. As such, the Special Police Dekaranger, an interstellar organization of police officers spanning the universe, has set up base on Earth as a means to keep watch of interstellar problems and bring the troublemakers under control. Many Earthlings are associated with the S.P.D. while several aliens, most notably the chief of the Earth base, are prominent members of the Earth branch of the organization. *In Boukenger, an intergalactic invader known as Hyde Gene arrived on Earth millions of years prior in search of the strongest being of the planet. During it's search, it created thousands of insect-like monsters which made the dinosaurs go extinct. Failing to find the pinnacle of power, Hyde Gene entered a state of dormancy until another race arose where a champion would emerge to allow for it to accomplish it's ultimate mission: merging with Earth's greatest champion to advance itself even further. *In Goseiger, the invasive force of the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar are the first major threat to come to Earth in thousands of years, destroying Heaven's Tower and stranding five Gosei Angels on Earth as a consequence. However, their invasion is merely the plan of someone else for their own schemes. Parallel Worlds And Dimensions The Future and Effects of Time Travel Modern-Day Earth (1975-) Modern Organizations and Protectors In the worlds of Super Sentai, there is always an evil threat, whether it be supernatural or alien, that threatens the safety of the world. These dark forces are opposed by the various Super Sentai teams. *In Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, when world peace was threatened by the emergence of an international secret society of evil called the Black Cross Army, the United Nations sets up an internation peace organization called "EAGLE" (EArth Guard LEague) to combat the threat. This special army is distributed to various parts of the world (designated as "Blocks"). One of the largest "Blocks" was Japan. The Black Cross Army, fearful of this united threat against them, decided to launch a surprise attack against the Japan EAGLE Block and sending five of its most dangerous cyborg operatives to attack Japan's various EAGLE branches. Across Japan the Black Cross Army decimated its targets, killing all those who oppose them. Yet from the ashes of these destroyed bases, five young recruits miraculously survived and vowed vengeance. Given a special interlocking "key", the various survivors were summoned to snackshop "Gon", secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center by Japan's EAGLE Commander Edogawa Gonpachi. There they are given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. They became the Gorengers, the world's best chance against the forces of the Black Cross Army. Armed with these battlesuits and other special weapons created by EAGLE scientists, they exact their revenge upon the Kuro Juujigun operatives who killed their comrades and dedicated themselves to crushing the remaining forces of the Black Cross Army and its sinister leader, Black Cross Führer. After fighting monster after monster, the Gorengers eventually confronted the Black Cross Führer himself and destroyed him. *In J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, a global criminal empire known simply as CRIME was ruled by the "Crime Czar", Boss Iron Claw. With a network of wealthy and influential sympathizers and employing an army of faceless, leather- masked thugs (Crimers) and cyborg/robot assassins, "Crime" seeked to become the most powerful mafia organization in the world. To combat this threat, INTERPOL organized a special taskforce to spearhead the efforts to bring Crime to justice. Based in New York, ISSIS (International Science Special Investigation Squad) began to organize its forces around the world to battle Crime. Tokyo ISSIS branch commander, Kujirai Daisuke, proposes a radical experiment to aid his forces in Japan. Taking the codename “Joker”, he recruits four young test subjects to undergo his cyborg enhancement project – multitalented athlete and Olympic Gold medalist Gorou Sakurai, disgraced Junior Walter Weight Champion boxer Ryuu Higashi, critically injured Police Woman Karen Mizuki and clinically dead and cryogenically sustained Oceanographer Daichi Bunta. Surgically altered and given various energy manipulation powers and bionic enhancements, the four youths begin their mission to destroy Crime as the crime-busting quartet code-named "JAKQ – Dengekitai". Later on, uber cyborg and master of disguise Soukichi Banba was added to the team to strengthen their number and step up their attack on Crime. Some time after, JAKQ managed to defeat Iron Claw. However, this was not the end, as Iron Claw returned and reformed Crime, backed up by remnants of the Black Cross Army. This resurrected threat was fought across the world, by Kamen Rider V3 in Europe, Kamen Rider Amazon in his home in the Amazon, Kikaider in Mongolia, and the Gorengers in North Africa. Iron Claw's plan was bomb seven countries (the United States, the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China, France, the United Kingdom, West Germany, and Japan) with special "Citybuster" bombs and go out into space until peace on Earth was settled--then, he would have become the King of the Solar System. This plot was foiled by JAKQ and the Gorengers. Both teams defeated Iron Claw once and for all. *In Battle Fever J, world peace was threatened by Secret Society Egos, a religion of mad egocentrists who worshipped the evil Satan Egos and intended to plunge the world into chaos. General Tetsuzan Kurama assembled four young agents who had been dispatched around the world for training. They were joined by FBI investigator Diane Martin, whose father was murdered by Egos. The five don powered suits to become the Battle Fever team. The Battle Fever team's trump card was the Battle Fever Robo. Egos tried to stop the construction of the Robot, but the monsters they sent to perform this task were defeated one by one by the Fever team. Egos then unleashed the 'younger brother' of the Buffalo Monster, a giant robot replica of its "older brother". The Robot, fortunately, was finished in time. Aboard it, the Fever team defeated the Buffalo Monster and its successors. The Fever team never stopped, even when it lost two of its members (the original Miss America left and first Battle Cossack was killed). With two new members, the team defeated Commander Hedder, now the Hedder Monster, and broke into Egos' headquarters, where they were fed into the Egos Monster Making Machine so that they may be used as material for a Battle Fever Monster. The team destroyed the machine and slays the mysterious deity Satan Egos himself with the Lightning Sword Rocketter sword-throwing move. *In Denshi Sentai Denziman, Denziland, an island from Denzi Star, a planet devastated by the Vader Clan, landed on Earth. In modern times, the computer of Denziland awoke the Denzidog IC when it detected the Vader Clan approaching Earth. IC found five young people (who may or may not be descendants of the Denzi people) to become the Denzimen in order to defend Earth, the Vader Clan's next target. The Denzimen began a long record of success with the defeat of Vader Monster number 00, Flying Squirreler. As the battle escalated, they realized that they themselves may be descendants of the Denzi people. If so, they were not alone; other descendants do exist, scattered around the Earth. Queen Hedrian, struggling in her attempts to make the world a living nightmare, receives an offer of assistance from the space wanderer Omnipotent Demon King. She accepts it, not realizing that ODK's real goal is the conquest of Earth for himself. He captured the Vader Castle, and torments the Denzimen with his Omnipotent Monse. Hedrer gone into battle himself giant-sized, only to die. The Denzimen found themselves helpless against ODK and his monster until IC sacrifices himself to become a circuit for the DaiDenzin. ODK and his monster were defeated. Hedrian escaped to the North Pole, where she slept, encased in ice, seemingly defeated. **In Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan, the threat of the Machine Empire Black Magma caused the Guardians of World Peace (GWP) to decide to establish the Taiyo Sentai at a summit. From the GWP's air force, navy, and rangers, Commander Arashiyama assembled three specialists to become Sun Vulcan. Harsh training began. Learning of this, Black Magma attacked the GWP's base, but the Sun Vulcan debuts in time to save it. Hell Saturn prayed to the Black Solar God and was rewarded with a revived Queen Hedrian, now a cyborg with a mechanical heart and a metallic afro. But plot after plot of Black Magma, even with Hedrian's aid, failed. Following the death of 01, Amazon Killer, a Vader, arrives from space, destroying the Sun Vulcan Base. A new Vulcan Base was built. The original Vul-Eagle, Ryuusuke Oowashi, is replaced by a friend and master of the sword, Takayuki Hiba. The team successfully defends the psychic descendant of the Denzi, the nun Himiko, from Black Magma. Shortly after this, Lightning Galaxer shown up. Sun Vulcan devised the New Vulcan Ball, but their attacks were no use against Lightning Galaxer until he became the gigantic Lightning Monger. Finally, the trio and their commander gone to the North Pole to rescue Misa Arashiyama, and succeeded not only in doing so (despite a fake Misa to confuse them), but also in defeating the Omnipotent God, the true leader of Black Magma, by feigning surrender and striking when it lowered its guard. *In Dai Sentai Goggle V, ever since the ancient times, the Dark Science Empire Deathdark has always been lying in shadows, motivating in various sciences that usually led to many destruction of humanity, as well as being responsible of the collapse of various ancient civilization. In the present time, Dr. Hideki Hongo, already aware of the presence of Deathdark, formed the Future Science Laboratory in order to one day counter the rise of Deathdark and teach the future about constructive and good science. During one of his trips to Wolfborg Castle in Germany, Dr. Hongou was instead ambushed by Deathdark soldiers, with its leader, Führer Taboo, declaring that the time has come for Deathdark to launch its goal of world conquest. Hongou was fortunately by a passing-by word class explorer Ken'ichi Akama. Once the assault ended, Hongou drafted Ken'ichi to become the first member of Great Squadron Goggle V and along with the already-formed Computer Boys And Girls, gathered four more individuals to complete the team. Thus their battle to fight evil by Deathdark began. Once one of Deathdark's great generals Grand Marshall Deathmark arrived, the attacks of Deathdark became more intense, culminating in one of his plans to have one of his subordinates (Mazurka) successfully infiltrate the Future Science Laboratory and blow it up. Despite the lack of a base, the Goggle V evacuated to a smaller scale base and launched a counterattack, which eventually defeated not only Deathmark, but also Führer Taboo, and effectively ending the threat of Deathdark forever. *In Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, the Jashinka Empire rised from the depths of the Earth to conquer the world. To stop them, Dr. Kyutaro Yumeno assembled five inventors to his laboratory, Yumeno Invention Laboratory and gives them the power to become Dynamen. Each member had their own goal, but as the Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, they were united to stop the Jashinka Empire in their tracks. *In Choudenshi Bioman, after the once prosperous Bio Star was destroyed after a world war erupted over the use of a scientific discovery called "Bio Particles", the Bio Star Peacekeeping Alliance, which sought to use Bio Particles for peaceful purposes, sends the giant robot Bio Robo and an assistant robot named Peebo in order to prevent the same tragedy from happening on Earth. Bio Robo arrived in 15th century Japan, where it showered Bio Particles on five young individuals. Five centuries later, the descendants of these individuals, infused with Bio Particles, were chosen by Peebo and Bio Robo to become the Bioman team in order to protect the Earth from the Neo Gear Empire, an organization led by the mad scientist Doctor Man. *In Dengeki Sentai Changeman, after already conquering hundreds of planets, the Great Star League Gozma sets its sights onto Earth. To defend the lands in such a great crisis, the military formed a special branch known as the Earth Defense Force, composed of elite members from all areas of the military. Under the supervision of Changeman began their war against Gozma. *In Choushinsei Flashman, five children were kidnapped by the an alien group known as the Alien Hunters, for the sake of the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess - who wanted samples of humans from Earth to experiment on. They were rescued by the Flash alien race, which took each one to a different planet of the Flash solar system for training. Each of them was trained separately from the others in a range of superpower abilities that will allow them to fight Mess. When they finally returned to Earth in 1986 to combat Mess, who was now trying to invade it, they used the opportunity to search for their birth parents. They later learned that their time on earth will be cut short. Their birth planet's atmosphere has become deadly to them and after a year, they will die from what is known as the Anti-Flash Phenomenon. Category:Planets Category:Super Sentai Category:Power Rangers